1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flexible mounting apparatus, and in particular, to an improved universal ball-and-socket mounting apparatus that can be used to mount electronic devices to motorcycles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Motorcycle riders are increasingly mounting electronic devices to their motorcycles. These devices can include GPS units, cell phones, music players, radios, radar detectors, and other items. These electronic devices are often not designed to withstand the substantial shock and vibrations produced by a motorcycle. Therefore, it is advantageous to have a mount that will reduce the shock and vibrations experienced by the electronic device.
Many electronic devices are also beginning to standardize the mounting hole locations. A common standardization is the AMPS hole pattern. The AMPS hole pattern consists of 4 holes in a rectangular pattern spaced 1.50″×1.19″ apart. Some devices do not have this pattern, but can be mounted on a flat plate using double sided tape or hook and loop fastener. To accommodate both of these mounting methods, it is advantageous to have a mount that has a flat top plate with an AMPS hole pattern.